


Responsible Owners Should Clean Up After Their Pets

by thelaziesthufflepuff



Series: Pompom's Adventures (ft Soonwoo) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, aka the dogs, plus Pompom and Wangwang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaziesthufflepuff/pseuds/thelaziesthufflepuff
Summary: Pompom gets knocked up. Soonyoung and Wonwoo want Jun and Jihoon to pay child support.





	Responsible Owners Should Clean Up After Their Pets

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERICA AND NINI!!! OK IT MAY BE LATE (and incomplete) BUT STILL, IT'S HERE.

“Lee Jihoon, you and your demonspawn better take responsibility.” Soonyoung scowls.  

 

“Excuse me?” Jihoon pulls himself up to his full height, which is admittedly not much, in Wonwoo’s humble opinion. Soonyoung too, doesn’t find Jihoon threatening enough, if the scoff he lets out is anything to go by. “What did you say about Wangwang?”

 

“I called him a demonspawn.” Soonyoung crosses his arms. “He is one! He has no self-control whatsoever! Humping everything in sight!” 

 

“It takes two hands to clap. Pompom herself wanted it!” Jihoon slams his hand on the table, and the resulting thud causes Pompom to startle. Wangwang, cuddled at Pompom’s side, starts to bark, sensing his owner’s foul mood. Jihoon softens and shushes him, before turning to glare at Soonyoung, hissing quietly.

“You should have made sure she was neutered to begin with!” Jihoon exclaims. “What kind of pet owners are you both?” Jihoon turns to shoot Wonwoo a disparaging look. 

 

Soonyoung winces but goes on the counter-offensive almost immediately. “Clearly not those who don’t want to take responsibility! Not someone like  _ you _ .” Soonyoung sniffs primly; Wonwoo is sure he must have copied that mannerism from all the chaebol dramas they watched together as late night entertainment, with Soonyoung’s legs draped over Wonwoo’s shoulders as Soonyoung played with his hair, nearly ripping out strands whenever a predictable plot twist happens. 

 

Wonwoo complained about it, as his head was resting between Soonyoung’s thighs, a position he would love to be in if not for the fact that they were watching yet another chaebol drama featuring  _ yet another _ idol actor and not thoroughly debasing each other in their bedroom. Soonyoung had the tendency to use his thigh muscles to crush Wonwoo’s skull (in a thoroughly unsexy way) whenever the main character does something vaguely heart-fluttering, and Wonwoo really liked being alive. He also liked having Soonyoung’s calves resting on his chest, close enough for Wonwoo to absentmindedly comb Soonyoung’s fine leg hair as the female lead goes through yet another financial crisis.  

 

(Of course, when the drama gets too intolerable, Wonwoo is not above playfully nipping at the sensitive skin of Soonyoung’s inner thighs, relishing in the way his thighs suddenly clench together, trapping Wonwoo’s head right where he wants it. The drama, of course, gets forgotten.)

 

“- right Wonwoo? Wonwoo?” Wonwoo shakes himself from a series of beloved memories where Soonyoung didn’t wear any shorts at home, thanks to Pompom chewing holes in all of them. That’s why Pompom is his favourite. 

 

“Yes.” Wonwoo nods like he’s been paying attention. And he was, just not to the conversation. In his defence, Soonyoung’s back muscles were more compelling. “You guys should definitely start paying child support.”

 

“Exactly.” Soonyoung points at a slumbering Pompom, curled between Wangwang’s larger body and her own pillow. “Don’t you dare get out of this!” 

 

“Of course we will!” Jun, who has so far been silent, speaks out affronted. “Do we look like irresponsible grandparents to you?”  

 

“Well you guys raised Wangwang.” Soonyoung retorts. “And he humped my leg and knocked up Pompom in the same day so  _ clearl _ y there’s some irresponsibility there.”

 

“Wangwang will take responsibility for his actions!” Jun earnestly says. Wonwoo has heard similar lines from that same chaebol drama. In that drama, the male lead, to no one’s surprise (except Soonyoung’s), took no responsibility for his actions and developed selective amnesia via car accident, adding another 20 episodes to the drama and causing Wonwoo to lose more hair via Soonyoung’s tugging. “Look at him now- isn’t he staying by Pompom’s side?” 

 

All of them turn to stare at Pompom’s bed, which is woefully crowded thanks to Wangwang’s additional bulk and all of Pompom’s toys strewn around. Wonwoo thinks Wangwang may be sleeping on one, but he doesn’t look uncomfortable, with the way he curls around Pompom, tail wagging even when he’s asleep. Must be having a good dream then.  

 

Pompom seems to be sleeping soundly too. Clearly she was fine with having her bed invaded by her enthusiastic friend, the father of her future children. Wonwoo’s heart twinges as Pompom turns on her side and rests her head on Wangwang’s soft flank. She was still so young, and so small. He glares at Wangwang and wills him to budge. This wasn’t even his house; why is he so at ease here? Everything was his fault.   

 

“I suppose.” Soonyoung says, like he’s reluctantly agreeing that Wangwang may not be as much of a demonspawn he claimed him to be. Wonwoo knows that Soonyoung’s heart has been moved by the cuddling display and he’s just pretending to be angry for the sake of being angry. His husband is a real softie. “You guys are still paying child support. For the rest of their lives.”

 

-

 

“I still can’t believe Jihoon and Jun’s dog knocked up Pompom.” Soonyoung grumbles after they leave. Pompom whines miserably at the door, clearly waiting for Wangwang to come back and play with her, never mind that that’s how she got pregnant in the first place. In their defence, they weren’t planning on neutering her so quickly, thinking that it could wait till Pompom grew older. Jun and Jihoon assumed Pompom was neutered, while Soonyoung and Wonwoo assumed Wangwan was sterilized, which was why no one was was paying close attention when Pompom’s heat struck and Jun brought Wangwang over for a playdate.

 

And now here they are, with the dog equivalent of a teen pregnancy right here in their household. Wonwoo sighs and bends down to pat Pompom’s head and scratch between her ears. She wriggles around, Wangwang temporarily forgotten. Wonwoo thinks of her pregnancy and feels like cursing.  Stupid dumb dog who knocked up Pompom. Couldn’t he have kept it in his metaphorical pants. Why couldn’t he stuck to humping pillows or Soonyoung’s leg. Wonwoo would be fine with him humping Soonyoung’s face even. He scowls. 

 

“That stupid dog.” Soonyoung grumbles, echoing Wonwoo’s thoughts. Pompom looks up, hurt. “No not you darling,” Soonyoung bends down and coos, “you’re the best girl.” Pompom wags her tail and prances in a circle, weight resting on her good leg. “Sorry, we let you down.” Soonyoung continues, voice soft and tinged with regret. He gently strokes her head as she wags her tail, pleased with the attention. 

 

“We really screwed up this time.” Wonwoo murmurs to Soonyoung as he gently carries Pompom to her bed. Pompom whines, sensing their distress.   

 

“Yeah. We did.” Soonyoung’s face scrunches like he wants to cry. “I can’t even blame Jun or Jihoon for this. It’s on us.” Wonwoo sighs, resting his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder as he wraps his arms around Soonyoung’s waist, making funny faces at Pompom all the while.

 

“Can’t believe we thought she was only getting fat and lazy.” Wonwoo muses. “Turns out you were hard at work making babies, right Pompom?” 

 

Pompom huffs and licks Soonyoung’s arms. Soonyoung gigglies, albeit sadly. Wonwoo thinks there are worse things to worry about. At least Pompom is in the pink of health, and the both of them (along with Junhui and Jihoon’s extensive wallet) will make sure she gets the best care required. Things could be a lot worse, Wonwoo tries to rationalize. At least Pompom is no longer roaming the streets or scared of strangers or eating curtains. No, she is a mature grown up dog having her own children. 

 

“Wonwoo, are you crying?” Soonyoung turns around and stares into his eyes. 

 

“No I’m not.” Wonwoo’s throat feels tight, his eyes watery. It must be due to Wangwang’s fur flying about. Another thing to complain to Jun and Jihoon about. Their dog is a menace. “It’s all Wangwang’s fault. I think his fur got into my nose.” 

 

“We’ll vacuum tomorrow.” Soonyoung says as watches Pompom roll onto her bed. Pompom yawns and settles easily into sleep. Wonwoo knows the both of them aren’t big cleaners, but with Pompom pregnant, they might have to double the cleaning to make sure she doesn’t get sick. They make their way together to their own bedroom, exhausted. Finding out your dog is one month pregnant is nerve-wrecking, and finding out that it’s your friend’s dog that was responsible for knocking her up is just infuriating. Especially when Wonwoo knows that when it comes right down to it, it was their fault, and no amount of dirty looks at Wangwang will solve the problem. “And we’ll get her one of those fancy strollers.” 

 

“Good plan.” Wonwoo agrees as he hastily scrubs at the corners of his eyes. Damn allergies. He hopes Wangwang howls the whole night long, keeping Jun and Jihoon awake. They deserve that. “Pompom shouldn’t have to walk for these 3 months. Make Jihoon and Jun pay for it.” 

 

“They’d better! This is counts as child support.” Soonyoung says as he flops head first onto their bed without even changing his clothes. Wonwoo would judge, but then he’s tired enough to do the same. He stretches on their bed, his arm nearly hitting Soonyoung’s head. 

 

“The stroller is literally supporting his grandchildren.” Wonwoo points out as he arches his back to stretch his back muscles. He feels his spine crack in several places. “Make sure we get an expensive one.” 

 

“And we’ll make them pay for vitamins too.” Soonyoung adds, voice muffled by their comforter.  “Pompom’s is definitely getting extra nutrition.”

 

“And the vet bills.” Wonwoo continues, staring at the ceiling. He’s sure that crack wasn’t there yesterday. The bills are going to eat a hole into his savings; good thing Jun and Jihoon are there to help contribute. 

 

“Of course! And the prenatal food.” Soonyoung turns on his side and nods animatedly. “Our girl is getting the best.”

 

“They’re also paying for the puppies’ expenses.” Wonwoo says, turning to face Soonyoung. Soonyoung’s hair was a mess, and Wonwoo has the urge runs his fingers through it, but the urge to just lie on the bed, unmoving, is greater. He settles for flicking Soonyoung’s fringe, delighting in the way Soonyoung flinches. “If not, we’re giving them all the puppies to look after.”

 

“We are?” Soonyoung asks, surprised as he swats Wonwoo’s fingers away from his face. “I thought we were going to keep them all.” 

 

“There’s no room in our house.” Wonwoo feels the need to emphasize, in case Soonyoung gets in his head that their house should be a halfway home for every stray dog Soonyoung’s heart bleeds for. “We do not enough time or money to look after more than one dog in this household.”  

 

“Yeah I know that.” Soonyoung grumbles. “I just thought it would be nice. If Pompom could see her puppies you know? I think she would like that.” 

 

“We can have joint custody with Jun and Jihoon.” Wonwoo suggests. It’s better than putting Pompom’s puppies into the shelter and hoping a decent person adopts them. No way. The world is full of shitty people and there’s no way Wonwoo is letting any of them raise Pompom’s flesh and blood. He isn’t going to settle for anything less than the  _ best _ owner’s for Pompom’s puppies.  

 

“We can get Jeonghan-hyung to write the contract.” Soonyoung muses as he idly taps Wonwoo’s arm, focusing on the moles on Wonwoo’s skin. “He’ll think it’s hilarious enough to not charge us for it.” 

 

“Maybe Joshua-hyung would be a better bet.” Wonwoo takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. Soonyoung now looks like a blob of indistinct colours, but he’s still the best thing Wonwoo has seen. “He’s nice enough to do it for free.”

 

“Good point.” Soonyoung yawns. Wonwoo wants to kiss him, so he does.

 

“Wonwoo-ah, that’s my nose.” Soonyoung giggles. 

 

“I meant to do that.” Wonwoo replies loftily, his own ears turning red. 

 

“Of course you did.” Soonyoung’s smile is blinding up close, even without his glasses. His hands reach out to cup Wonwoo’s face, palms warming his face. “Just like how I meant to do this.” He kisses Wonwoo’s lips, and Wonwoo doesn’t think for the rest of the night.  

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to sterilize your pets guys. 
> 
> Also Wangwang is a mutt who happens to have some Golden Retriever blood in him, hence the large size. 
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if liked!


End file.
